YuGiOh! A New Hero Emerges
by Azurada23
Summary: The story is now complete. Azurada is just a regular teenage boy attempting to settle in the Town of Domino with Yugi and Co., but when the supreme evil rears its ugly head, It is up to Azurada to wield the Millennium Sword and eradicate the evil for good
1. The New Duelist In Town

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A New Hero Emerges  
  
Chapter 1 The New Duelist In Town  
  
It's after school at a Game Shop. Four high school students are hanging out to check on the latest in Duel Monsters cards. Their names are Yugi Motou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda. And Jonouchi and Honda were in the midst of a duel.  
  
"Haha! Beat this card! My Archfiend Soldier (1900)can easily destroy your Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800)." Honda took an early lead, but it appeared that Jonouchi was making a comeback.  
  
Jonouchi grins his streetpunk grin. "Yea, but you forgot to ATTACK my monster." Jonouchi summoned his Rocket Warrior (1500) and used its effect to weaken Archfiend Soldier (reduced to 1400). So Gearfried was the stronger monster.  
SLASH!!!! Gearfried the Iron Knight destroys Archfiend Soldier and drops Honda's Life Points to zero. "Ouch. heheh i forgot about your Rocket Warrior, Jonouchi."  
"It's okay, you're still a beginner. You havent dueled for a while."  
Honda took off the DuelDisc and took his deck out. "Here, Yugi. Thanks for letting me borrow your DuelDisc."  
  
"No problem, Honda. But SOONER or later you're gonna have to buy one for yourself." mentioned Yugi.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Yug. You know I'm always short on cash."  
  
Which would explain why he's always buying boosters from Grandpa, thought Yugi.  
  
The front door to the shop opens.  
It was Sogoroku Motou, Yugi's grandfather. "Hello, kids! I'm back with the new shipment!" He was straining trying to tote around a huge box crammed with assorted Duel Monsters booster packs. Yugi was busy looking through his deck (his cards scattered on the coffee table). Anzu was studying for a test when Sogoroku came in, so she took a break long enough to help Sogoroku with the box. Buuuuut it was heavier than Anzu had anticipated. "Uhh, Honda? Jonouchi? Can i get a little help here?"  
  
The two guys helped bring the box onto the countertop. Jonouchi complained and whined about how heavy the box was. Yugi got bored looking through his deck and decides to fidget with his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The door opens again. That's where I come in with my green binder in hand. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Yugi got up to answer. "Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Are you new to town?"  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Azurada Magikaart. I just moved here, but my mother forgot to send me enough money to purchase a place of my own. Ya mind if i crash here until I can move out?"  
  
"Of course. Grandpa! Could you set up a bed in the living room? We have a guest here."  
  
Sogoroku said, "Of course, Yugi, right after dinner."  
  
Jonouchi didn't bother introducing himself and decided to swipe my green binder to take a peek. "So, uh, Az, what's in dis here notebook ya got there?"  
  
SMACK. I reacted by punching Joey in the face and he fell on his ass. One reason was because he was invading my personal space. The second...  
  
"Don't... EVER... call me Az!"  
  
Oops. Despite the screwup on the first impression, Jonouchi came quick to apologize.  
  
I sat down with Yugi at the coffee table and looked at his cards. Nice assortment. Then came this question that I have been itching to ask.  
  
"Do you wish to duel?"  
  
"Wow, you play Duel Monsters?"  
  
It wasn't a stupid question, but for a sec I thought Yugi was having a blonde moment. I opened up my green binder and displayed all my cards (except my deck). "I play AND collect!"  
  
Jonouchi went bug-eyed and starting to look through rambling about never seeing a huge assortment of cards in one place other than... I couldnt catch the rest of it. Nut.  
  
Apparently Honda and Anzu had to go to their respective restrooms, because i didn't see them when i came in.  
  
"Azurada," Yugi said, "I accept your challenge!" 


	2. Yugi VS Azurada! The Unsung Expert!

Chapter 2 Yugi Versus Azurada! Battle with the Unsung Duelist!  
  
I noticed Yugi had a DuelDisc on his arm. So i asked Jonouchi if i could borrow his in exchange for letting him look through my green binder of cards. My deck was shuffled, and we stepped just outside the Game Shop to duel. I activated the DuelDisc as Yugi did to his. The Life Point counter lit up. Cool. But then, all of a sudden, his Millennium Puzzle glowed and now Yugi looked obscenely serious!  
  
The Duel was on! (Both of us at 4000)  
I started off by summoning a good monster right off the bat. Dark Blade (1800/1500). So far so good. Yugi summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in DEF mode (1500/1200) and ended his turn by placing a card facedown.  
Now Yugi was in for it. I summoned my Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600). Yugi cocks his head to one side as if I made a questionable move. I used PDD's effect as a Union Monster to equip itself to Dark Blade. First, PDD increased Dark Blade's ATK/DEF by 400 points (2200/1900). Second it gave my monster a Faerie Meteor Crush effect. I attacked Gazelle and decreased Yugi's Life Points by 1000 (Y: 3000LP). Yugi drew and summoned BIg Shield Gardna in Defense mode (100/2600). I drew and summoned Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000). I used NGS to attack Big Shield Gardna, destroying Yugi's monster due to my ninja's effect, surprising Yugi. Then I attacked Yugi's Life Points directly with Dark Blade (Y: 800LP.  
Yugi tried pulled a stunt by Monster Reborn, then sacrificed it for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and attacked my NGS (A: 3800LP). Then he placed another card facedown to end his turn. I thought Yugi was fixin to be a sad case, leaving poor Dark Magician Girl out in the open for an attack. So I attacked with the souped-up Dark Blade... but I got blasted by his Magic Cylinder Trap (A: 1600LP). I placed Old Vindictive Magician in facedown DEF mode and waited for the attack. He drew and placed 3 more cards facedown to end his turn. My turn, with Yugi activating Royal Command to negate all Flip Effects. Well, damn today had to be my lucky day for that one! He activates Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase his LP by 1000 (Y: 1800) he then acticated Ultimate Offering, a trap allowing him to do extra summons for 500LP each. For his regular summon, he plays a Mystical Elf (800/2000). Then by Ultimate Offering, he summons Beta the Magnet warrior (1700/1600) (Y: 1300LP) He used Ultimate Offering AGAIN to sacrifice Beta and Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100)! He activated Disarmament to get right of Pitch-Dark Dragon, lowering DarkBlade's ATK back to 1800.  
Dark Magician Girl destroyed Dark Blade (A: 1400LP) and Dark Magician took the rest of my LP away in one huge blast.  
  
"GRRROOOOOAAAANNN!" I punched the ground in disbelief of my loss. But Yugi was a good sport and shook hands with me on a good duel. It was late, and now we had to walk in for dinner. I HAD noticed Anzu as she was heading for the restroom, so i asked Yugi,  
"So, heheheh, who's that lovely girlfriend of yours?"  
Oops. For a little guy, Yugi can scream pretty loud. "ANZU MAZAKI IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's just a girl who happens to be a friend, GOT IT?!"  
"Sorry, man i was just asking! i asked 'cause, you see, I can tell whether or not two people have a thing for each other or not."  
"Hmm it's probably the same as me spotting good duelists. but then again, I DID score first in both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."  
  
If I had known that, I should have never asked to duel.  
  
I really oughta watch the news more often. 


	3. Meeting at KaibaCorp! Enter Seto Kaiba!

Chapter 3 Meeting At KaibaCorp! Enter Seto Kaiba!  
  
I really oughta stop eating tomatoes before bed. I couldn't sleep last night because Yugi was in conversation with someone or something. I saw a transparent being in front of him. It looked like Yugi, but a little taller, and has a look more serious than Yugi. In fact, Yugi looked just like that when i dueled him...  
  
Since I was about to finish school, I decided to take the classes that Yugi had, since he offered to show mw around. Apparently Duel Monsters was very popular in town.  
  
After 2nd period class, we went to get lunch. I asked Yugi to duel, without the DuelDiscs. It came close, but the little guy beat me again. But... he didn't have that serious look when I first dueled him.  
  
Some kid came over to speak with me. He was about my height, with brown hair and a fancy trenchcoat with "KC" on it.  
  
"Your name is Azurada, correct?"  
"Yeah... and who might you be?"  
"Kaiba... Seto Kaiba. I'm the President of Kaiba Corporation."  
  
So THAT'S what "KC" stood for. But how can Kaiba be PRESIDENT of a corporation? "You being president of KaibaCorp. Wow, the world is already coming to chaos."  
  
"Stranger things have happened. Azurada, will you stop by KaibaCorp on the way home? I'll arrange an appointment."  
  
"What for?"  
"You'll see..."  
  
Yugi cocked his head to one side wondering why Kaiba was talking to me. I explained what went on in the comversation. "And its after school, Yugi. Besides, I bet he probably wants me to be in a commercial or something."  
  
Yugi exploded. "Seto Kaiba is the 2nd best duelist in the world! He'll want to challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Uhhh... Second best?! Shit! That guy is way too high on the dueling ladder for me!"  
  
"But Azurada you did well dueling me, and I am the world's BEST duelist. I scored first place in Duelist Kingdon and Battle City."  
  
"... That's a load off." Yeah right.  
After school, Yugi and his friends decided to come with me to KaibaCorp. A guard was at the door. So I decided to tell him about my appointment with Kaiba.  
  
"Hi. I'm Azurada Magikaart. I'm here with an appointment with Seto Kaiba."  
  
The guard checked his list. "I'm sorry, but I do not see you on the list."  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"No "buts"! Now get out before I call the rest of security!"  
  
Then I heard Kaiba's voice on an intercom. "Isono! Stop messing around and let him in! We have an appointment!"  
  
Isono, at least that's what I think his name is, gave an embarrassed laugh and said, "Sorry about that. Come on in."  
  
As we went in, I was marveling a bit on the lobby architecture. Then a kid smaller than yugi with long black hair ran up to us.  
  
"You must be Azurada. My name is Mokuba. Seto's office is on the top floor. Let me take you there."  
  
"Uhh... thanks."  
  
As we went on the elevator, Jonouchi asked, "Hey, Mokuba, why does your brother want to see the new kid."  
"Seto saw him dueling Yugi and decided to challenge Azurada himself."  
  
Anzu was surprised. "So that was Kaiba talking to you, Azurada?"  
  
"Heheh, yeah. But I should do fine against Kaiba, since I did well dueling Yugi."  
  
Honda was trying to peek in my binder again. "Oh, you dueled Yugi? I musta been in the john for quite awhile."  
  
"That's what ya get for eating a burrito/fajita combo for lunch!" exclaimed Anzu.  
  
Everyone laughed at Honda. I chimed in with a little chant. "Beans Beans, good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you..."  
  
DING!  
  
Mokuba interrputed. "We're here!"  
  
The elevator door opened. I saw Kaiba working on his DuelDisc.  
  
"So you've made it. I apologize for Isono's behavior. He's always a little late recieving news."  
  
"That's perfectly understandable. Now about our appointment?"  
  
"Oh, yes. That... KaibaCorp's DuelDisc sales have been soaring through the roof since the Battle City Tournament. I would like to give you this DuelDisc." He wrote his signature on the DuelDisc and handed it to me. I didn't bother asking why. He and Yugi are famous duelists. "Though I'm sure Isono would have at LEAST kicked out the riffraff." Kaiba added, glaring at Jonouchi.  
  
"Say whaaaat? Come on over here and I'll show you riffraff!" Joey snapped. Obviusly he and Kaiba don't go along so well.  
  
"Save it, Jonouchi."  
  
I decided to intervene. "Look, I'm sure you two would love to duke it out, but later, will ya?! Kaiba, I'm sure you would like to continue our business. I know you didn't call me just to give an autographed DuelDisc."  
  
"Smart kid. Unlike SOME people i know. A few more things before we're done here. In addition to the autographed DuelDisc, KaibaCorp will supply you with enough money for a place of your own."  
  
"That's... awfully generous of you, Kaiba."  
  
"But I wish you return the favor for my generosity... I challenge you to a duel!" 


	4. Azurada VS The President of Kaiba Corpor...

Chapter 4 Azurada VS the President of Kaiba Corporation!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. A duel."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
I readied my deck in preparation for the duel.  
Kaiba interrputed. "No. Not here. Follow me to the roof."  
  
So I did...  
  
"Are you ready Azurada?"  
  
"Sure, but i got a way on deciding HOW we'll go first. Let's see the bottom card of our decks. Whoever has the strongest monster gets to go first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I showed my bottom card. The Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700.  
He showed his Vorse Raider (1900/1200).  
  
Heh. I'll go first.  
  
Kaiba: 4000LP Azurada: 4000LP  
  
I drew and placed a card facedown and summoned Dark Blade in attack mode (1800ATK.  
Kaiba drew, then i activated my Thunder of Ruler to force him to skip attacking this turn. He summoned Battle Ox and used Polymerization to fuse it with Mystic Horseman to become Rabid Horseman (2000 ATK) then he placed a card facedown and ended his turn.  
I drew. I placed a card facedown and played Nobleman of Extermination to destroy Kaiba's facedown card and remove it from play. Heheh. I killed his Crush Card. Since it was a trap, I told him he had to remove any other Crush Cards he had in his deck from play. I think I pissed him off. For my next move i summoned Pitch-Dark Dragon (900 ATK). I heard Yugi mutter something about this being how I started my first duel with Yugi.  
  
And he was right. I used PDD's effect to equip itself to Dark Blade to power-up by 400 ATK/DEF (2200/1900). Dark Blade destroyed Rabid Horseman. (K: 3800LP)  
  
It was Kaiba's move now. He grinned and placed a monster in defense mode. So i decided to flip it myself by activating my facedown card. A trap called The Spell Absorbing Life. It revealed Kaiba's Cyber Jar and canceling out its effect. Then my Life Points went up by 400 for every effect monster on the field (Cyber Jar only. Pitch-Dark Dragon was equuiped to Dark Blade.) (A: 4400LP). He then played a magic card called Eternal Rest, which destroys all equipped monsters. (Dark blade dies, along with PDD.  
I drew and summoned Neo Bug (1800) and attacked his Cyber Jar (boom.  
Kaiba drew and summoned Dark Gremlin in Defense mode (1600/1800). He then placed one card facedown and ended his turn.  
I drew. I placed a monster in defense mode and another card facedown.  
Kaiba got cocky after he drew. He swapped his Dark Gremlin to attack mode and equipped him with Axe of Despair to increase DG's ATK by 1000 (2600/1800) and ordered it to atk my Neo Bug.  
  
...He fell for it. I revealed my trap: REALLY Eternal Rest, a trap version of Eternal Rest. So Dark Gremlin was destroyed.  
I drew. and started laughing. I sacrificed Neo Bug and a facedown monster to summon my most powerfuel monster: Cosmo Queen (2900/2450)  
I orderd Cosmo Queen to attack Kaiba directly (K: 900LP.  
Kaiba grew pissed and summoned Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) and used fissure to destroy Cosmo Queen. He then ordered Kaiser Sea Horse to attack ME (A: 2700LP.  
My move. I summoned Royal Magical Library in defense mode (0/2000) and played a card facedown.  
Kaiba laughed when he drew. He used Kaiser Sea Horse's effect as a Double Tribute to summon a well feared LIGHT monster: Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). He then used Megamorph to DOUBLE BEWD's attack (6000 ATK). His last card for the combination was Fairy Meteor Crush. The same effect my Pitch-Dark Dragon gave Dark Blade other than the 400 ATK point power-up. He ordered Blue Eyes to wipe out my Library.  
I frantically serched for the button on the DuelDisc to activate my trap.  
"Don't bother, Azurada. We both know how this will turn out."  
"Oh, I know all right. I activate... (beep) Magic Cylinder!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
The purple-robed monks of my Library summoned 2 Cylinders. One Cylinder caught Kaiba's attack and sucked it up. The other spewed out the White Lightning... right... at... Kaiba.  
Kaiba: 0LP I won.  
Kaiba went ballistic that he lost. Mokuba ran over to Kaiba to comfort his brother.  
"It's Okay, big brother. you fought a good duel."  
It was a shock to me that Mokuba was Kaiba's brother. For a second, i thought Mokuba was a girl with that long black hair.  
Isono gave me a briefcase full of cash.  
"It's for purchasing your own home of choice." said Isono.  
"Wow... thanks..."  
Mokuba looked at me for a minute. "Wow... You came out of nowhere and beat Seto... just like Yugi did... except you didnt have Exodia! Fufufufu..."  
  
Another day, another duel. i guess that made ME 2nd Best.  
I decided to wade it out at Yugi's place again before I go looking for a good house to live in. But i couldn't sleep well. I had this strange dream...  
  
"Help! Is anyone there?? HELP!"  
A silhouetted being ran around as if it was in a frantic search.  
"Hello?! Please someone, answer me!"  
I called back. "I'm right here!"  
The being looked in my direction and ran towards me.  
"Uhhhh, you look familiar. have we met?"  
The being was a girl, on her knees, panting hard from running.  
"Have you ever tried the Olympics? At this rate, you'll at least get second place in CrossCountry!"  
She managed to catch her breath and rose up.  
"Woah! You're Dark Magician Girl!?"  
"Yes. I need your help."  
"MY help? How am I able to help?"  
"An unknown evil had risen in both your world and mine. I managed to trap him in your world, but he must be destroyed immediately!!"  
"Evil? What evil? Lady, I'm no superhero, so how am I supposed to beat the evil you speak of?"  
"Because you are chosen to obtain this Millennium Item. The Legend speaks of Seven Millenium items and their legacy. But what the legend did not speak of was an EIGHTH Millennium Item."  
"... I'm new to this whole Milleninium Item stuff"  
So she filled me in about Duel Monsters originally being the Shadow Games, and its relation to the Millenium Items. Apparently some pharoah locked away a powerful evil, but at the expense of his own memory. The pharoah's name was Yami, and resided in the Millenium Puzzle.  
"You mean to tell me that this Yami guy's spirit lives in Yugi's Puzzle?! Now i know i'm getting ahead of myself! But what about this 8th Item you mentioned?"  
Dark Magician Girl pointed towards me. "Right behind you..."  
  
Like a regular fool would, i looked behind me. And it was some sword stuck in the statue of a sphinx. Almost like King Arthur with Excalibur stuck in a huge rock. So i tried pulling it out.  
"RRRR. That butterknife has to be wedged in there tight!"  
"Trust in yourself. And put your heart into it! Embrace the Heart of the Cards!!"  
"Heart of the who?! Don't explain, I'll figure it out!"  
So I tried harder on pulling the sword out. I did as instructed and started to psyche myself into thinking that I CAN pull it out. But what of the Heart of the Cards? Did it have to do something with... my cards?  
My deck started to glow out of my pocket. As well as the sword. I tried pulling it out again, giving it my all!  
  
And to my surprise the sword came out!  
  
Dark Magician Girl jumped in joy. "I was right! You ARE the one! You now have in possession... The Millennium Sword!"  
  
And I woke up with a scream. I woke up Yugi on accident and his Millennium Puzzle glowed. He has that serious look again. Wait a minute... Isn't it.  
"...Yami?" 


	5. The Millennium Sword

Chapter 5 The Millennium Sword  
  
"You know who I am now, Azurada. I am the Pharoah, Yami."  
"Uhhh... Hi. I had this strange dream that i pulled out a millennium item that the legend didn't mention and it was stuck in a rock and i had to believe in myself or whatever and I pulled it out and..."  
"Hold on a minute! Calm yourself. It was probably just a dream, and nothing else. How could there be an unknown Millennium Item?"  
  
So i decided to go raid the refrigerator when... I tripped over something. It was the Millennium Sword! I didn't dream after all. I picked it up and looked at it. It started to resonate with Yami.., err Yugi's... err... Yami's Puzzle. as well as other golden items.  
"What's that, Yami?"  
"My other Millennium Items. I recieved the Millennium Necklace from Isis, a finalist in the Battle City Tournament Finals. And i got the Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod from Malik, whose dark side took him over during the finals. But the evil was extinguished after the Final battle."  
  
(Flashback EvilMalik VS Yami)  
  
Yami, voice-over: The evil Malik used a unique strategy, to whittle down my Life Points will using Monster Reborn on his Sun God Ra to devastate my monsters. It took both of my own Egyptian Gods and 2 of my magicians to finally rid the field of Malik's God Card. I extinguished Malik's dark half and the REAL Malik gained control and banished his dark half to the SHadow Realm. he then surrendered the duel.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Wow. So the Battle City tournament was for higher stakes than Kaiba would imagine.  
...Wow.  
I spoke after a period of silence. "So you had to attend the tournament to defeat this one evil. Interesting, But in my dream, I was warned of an... unknown evil. It's almost like Ancient Egypt forgot to record about it, since you weren't exactly there to get rid of it."  
  
"I see. Yugi and I will help you in this venture. Now lets go back to sleep. You have had a rather nasty turn in your life."  
  
XX Man did he tell the truth. His Puzzle glowed again and Yugi took control. Without saying anything, the both of us went to bed. 


	6. The Evil is Here

Before i begin the 6th chapter, lemme remind you guys reading this that I've checked all the YuGiOh episode previews. And they do no include MY story.  
  
Oh, and sorry for taking so long.  
  
Chapter 6 The Evil is Here...  
  
I feel like the gods are spoiling me with a Millennium Item that even Yami has never heard of. But next morning he DID tell me what the other Millennium Items did  
  
The Millenium Ring can track down other Items and help direct towards other places. The Millenium Rod can put people under mind control. The Millennium Eye can let you read your opponents mind. The Millenium Necklace lets you see the future and the past. The Millenium Key lets you ENTER people's minds. But even Yami doesn't know what the Millennium Puzzle does.  
  
People with Millennium Items are often corrputed. But Yami wasn't. Isis wasn't corrupted either. The Bad guys before have dueled people in special duels called Shadow Games. And often won. Anyone who loses a Shadow Game is banished to the Shadow Realm, some odd unknown realm. And wearers of the Millennium Items grow more powerful for each poor soul sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Now there came the 8th Millennium. MY Item. I have absolutely no idea what the Millennium Sword does... But I DO know how to fight with the sword. I practiced with a wooden katana before I moved here.  
  
Since weapons were not allowed at school, I decided to leave my Millennium Sword at Yugi's place. I was planning on moving in to another house this afternoon. As much as I liked crashing with Yugi, I didnt want to be a bother. He complained at me for eating a good chunk of peanut butter for a sandwich for lunch. I had to go to the bathroom to wash off the excess peanut butter.  
  
We got to lunch I decided to speak with Yugi.  
  
"Yugi... I'm kinda on edge about having a Millennium Item... what if there is a spirit in it, just like there is a spirit in your puzzle?"  
  
"Cooperate and be friends with the spirit. If there isn't a spirit, then don't worry about it."  
  
"But not even Yami knows what stuff the Millenium Sword does! What, if i slash at somone with it do i automatically banish somebody to the Shadow Realm?????"  
  
Then a guy in a robe walks in. He has a turban on his head (must be bald) and has some golden key around it...  
  
Yugi recognized the guy right off. "Shadi? what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to seek the one with the Millennium Item that Egyptian history has not recorded. The Item is as strong as the Egyptian Gods themselves, and I have come hoping such power has not corruptes the bearer's mind."  
  
I started to talk, but Yugi stopped me. Yugi explained my dream to Shadi and how I came to recieve the Millennium Sword.  
  
"So destiny has chosen him? Hmmm, he shows faint dueling promise..."  
  
I was starting to get pissed at Shadi. "I came close to beating Yami, and I was even able to beat Seto Kaiba! But the problem is I don't know why. Those duels happened before the Millennium Sword came into my possession. And what is this alleged 'evil'?"  
  
"That is what I am investigating. As far as I know, no major evil has arisen yet... but I could be wrong. With the evil that the pharoah has been dealing with, I fear that it may be a culmination of ALL evils."  
  
"Well if you do find something out, keep us posted, 'K?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Me and Yugi looked at each other. Then looked at... Oops, Shadi left. He must run fast for a guy in a bathroom robe.  
  
Then all of a sudden the cafeteria shook due to a small tremor. I went outside to look.  
  
Yugi can't run as fast as other people because of his short height, so it took him a few seconds to catch up.  
  
"What's wrong Azurada?"  
  
"... That was no ordinary tremor."  
  
Then I heard chanting...  
  
"We shall tear the plains asunder With a roar of crimson thunder.  
We shall tear the plains asunder With a roar of crimson thunder."  
  
The chanting grew louder and louder. It was unbearable. I fell to my knees trying to block out the chanting, but it must be going on only in my mind, since Yugi didn't hear it. He was trying to say something, but his voice was blotted out my the chanting. I screamed and blacked out. Then the chanting stopped.  
  
I had a dream. It felt similar to the dream where I pulled out the Millennium Sword. I was in darkness, on my knees. I saw red eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"Foolish Mortal... I am Ashiro..."  
  
"...Ashiro? What do you want? and what was with th tremor?"  
  
"You ask many interesting questions, both out loud and in your mind... Don't say a thing. Your mind practically screams out random questions."  
  
The Millennium Sword appeared before me, so I grabbed it and went into and offensive stance.  
  
Ashiro did nothing but laugh. He grabbed a small pocket knife and showed it. "This little knife can only cut as much as your sword."  
  
"That's not a knife." I leapt to attack with my Millenium Sword. "THAT'S A KNIFE! A HUGE FRICKIN' KNIFE!"  
  
Ashiro screamed in pain. "What? How is that so? ... Ahhh I see. So the rumors were true. There WAS a Millennium Item that even I didn't know of... Fool, that slash felt more like a papercut. I am the Lord of Chaos! Do you really think you can beat me???"  
  
"If i put my mind to it, then yes. Does Dark Ruler Ha Des know you raided his wardrobe?"  
  
"rrrr. I do not have the time to be flamed by the likes of a boy. I have a world to destroy."  
  
"... Azurada, are you all right? Come on. Speak to me! Wake up!"  
  
Yugi was calling out to me. I woke up. the darkness was gone. Nxt thin i knew, i was in the infirmary.  
  
"Whew, i thought you would NEVER wake up. I had to make an excuse to watch over you because you fainted. What happened?"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
After I got back to Yugi's place from school. I told Yugi and his friends about what happened. I wasn't able to after I woke up in the infirmary.  
Jonouchi was going nuts. "Pegasus, Malik, the Big Bad 5, Noah, Dartz, now this Ashiro??? How many times is there going to be an evil bad guy wanting to destroy the world?!?!?!"  
  
He got tired quick from the excess shouting. Anzu was freaked when i explained, but she apparently showed more self-control than Jonouchi.  
  
Yami, who was in control of Yugi for the moment decided to speak, "No matter how evil this Ashiro is, we must try to defeat Ashiro, or die trying."  
  
"Lemme know if you need help with the latter option!"  
  
A ghostly figure, in the form of the Reaper of the Cards, appeared before me.  
  
"In case your wondering how i came here, let's just say there's a heavily guarded door to and from the Dominion of the Beasts. I managed to slip through. I figured since this Ashiro guy is gonna wreak havoc everywhere, the body count's gonna hit the roof! And I wager that the Grim Reaper is gonna need help!"  
  
I had to say something, "No one is gonna die, Reaper! Now bug off before I get pissed!" I brandished my Millienium Sword.  
  
"HA! I am plenty stronger than you!" He swung his scythe at me. I used the Millennium Sword to counterattack.  
  
"I BANISH YOU BACK TO THE DOMINION OF THE BEASTS! NEVER COME TO THIS WORLD AGAAAAIIIIN!"  
  
The Reaper of the Cards screamed as he got blasted off in a thunderoud blast.  
  
Anzu stood there with her knees wobbling. "Ooookay... remind me never to get on Azurada's bad side!"  
  
Jonouchi, equally as freaked, just nodded in agreement. Honda just fainted.  
  
I looked at Yugi/Yami. "Come on. If we don't hurry, Ashiro is gonna gather some forces to send at us! 


	7. War of the Machines

The chapter i wrote before wasn't as good as the first 5, I'm sorry to say. But I'll try to make up for lost ground with this chapter.

Chapter 7 War of the Machines

I decided to try somethin else. Since the evil will cut no slack, I need to seriously fine-tune my deck. Yugi agreed to doing the same, as well as Jonouchi... and Honda. Honda wanted a shot at dueling some bigshot evil."The more the merrier" fits this situation well.

Shadi materialized again with good news in the whereabouts on Ashiro.  
"Ashiro has taken over your high school. And changes the blueprints to his liking."

Part of me was wanting so say "YAAAAY!" because I HATE going to school. On the other hand, i need to complete my education. Besides, Ashiro hasn't given me any time to buy a place of my own.

"What about the staff and faculty? Have they made it out?"

"Yes, they all made it out safely... Ashiro is starting to amass his forces. Now hurry!"

Then he disappeared.

"...oooookay. He is in too big a huury for his own good." Despite my knowledge of the Millennium Items, I was a bit oblivious on the Millennium Key's abilities. "Let's head for the school."

Domino High School. Now resembling a convincing 50-story-tall fortress of unimaginable doom. Personally, I see no difference. I always thought of school as a teenager detainment center. I came with my green binder, as always. And you'd never guess who's at the front gate. Some guy who claims to be Bandit Keith.

"I'm sorry, but by Master Ashiro's orders I cannot allow you to pass!"  
He took off his cloak and revealed a sleeker-looking DuelDisc.

Jonouchi stared at Keith. "Ohhhhhhh. A duelist cult. Keith, How many times have you been serving the dark side?""

"??? Uh let's see..." Keith was using his fingers to count. "1... 2... Aaaaah, I lost count. But THIS time the plan will work! You can go through but only when you beat me in a duel!"

Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and I looked at each other. Then we burst out laughing. All we were doing right now was pissing Keith off.

When we stopped, I decided to look seriously at him. He had every known vein in the forehead bulging out.

"I'll duel him." I placed my green binder down, brandished my Millennium Sword and stuck it in the ground. Then I readied my DuelDisc. Keith followed suit, except the part with the Millennium Sword.

Duel begin! Azurada VS Bandit Keith!  
(Both at 4000LP)  
I drew first. I summoned Neo Bug in ATK mode (1800/1700.  
Keith drew and placed a monster in DEF mode facedown and played a card facedown.  
I drew. I set a card facedown and played Nobleman of Cross-Out. It destroyed Keith's monster and removed it from play. I killed Keith's Cyber Jar (900/900). Then i summoned Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700). I then played Limiter Removal to double Oni-Tank's attack (2800/1700). I attacked with Neo Bug (Keith: 2200LP). Then I attacked with Oni-Tank. Keith activated his facedown card: Nutrient Z. His LifePoints went up by 4000 before damage was added (220040006600. 6600-28003800. Keith3800LP). So that attack was pretty much wasted. Due to Limiter Removal's 2nd effect, Oni-Tank T-34 was destroyed, ending my turn.  
Keith drew and summoned MechanicalChacer (1850/800). He equipped MechChacer with Machine Conversion factory to up his attack and defense (2150/1100). Keith ordered MechChacer to attack my Neo Bug. But I activated a trap of my own: Reinforcements. Reinforcements increased Neo Bug's ATK by 500 for the turn (2300). So MechanicalChacer blew up in Keith's face and lost 150 Life Points (Keith: 3650LP.  
My turn. I drew and sacrificed Neo Bug to summon Machine King (2200/2000). By it's effect it gained 100 extra ATK points from itself: a Machine-Type monster (2300/2000) I attacked Keith's Life Points directly (Keith: 1350LP.  
Keith drew and made some angry comment about Machine King begin HIS card. He laughed at what he drew. He placed one card facedown and ended his turn.  
I drew and summoned Robotic Knight (1600/1800). With another Machine, my Machine King powered up by another 100 (2400/2000). Jonouchi was laughin his ass off saying something about me copying Keith's Machine strategies. I ordered Robotic Knight to attack him directly. He activated a trap card: A Hero Emerges. I had to pick a card in his hand, and if i pick a monster, it's automatically summoned to the field!  
So I picked the card on his far left. Damn, I picked a monster: HIS MACHINE KING (2200 ATK)! And his effect was as same. Now both Machine Kings were at 2500 Attack. I grinned and explained a bit of rules. If attacking, and another monster is summoned during battle. the battle resets, so I can rethink the attack. Keith scoffed at this and said my Robotic Knight was joining the scarp heap. I convinced him by having MY Machine King attack his own in a suicidal attack. (boom). Keith just wasted a perfectly fine trap. I coulda used it better.  
Back to the fight. Robotic Knight attacked Keith's Life Points and he was down.

I won. But I wasn't about to let Keith off scot-free.

"Bandit Keith. For your crimes in aiding and abetting in a plan to destroy the world, I'm banishing you to the Shadow Realm! And this time, you are to be permanent residence!"  
I grabbed the Millennium Sword and did a running stab. An inch before contact, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Picking up my green binder, I asked, "Uhhh... was that supposed to happen?"

All of a sudden I felt something grow big and my hair went up for a brief moment.

Yugi, apparently now Yami, walked to me and explained. "Yes, that WAS supposed to happen. For every time a bearer of a Millennium Item banishes a soul to the Shadow Realm, the bearer's Shadow Powers increase. The more you banish, the more powerful you become."

"Sometimes power corrupts. But I know that I gotta be careful with my Millennium Sword now. I do not wish to be TOO powerful. I don't want innocents flying everywhere like the portrait of Sakuretsu Armor."

Jonouchi looked quizzically at me. "Sakuretsu Armor? I never heard of that card before."

Flipping through my green binder, I showed my card to him. The portrait showed some fiend in a gray-and-black, butt-ugly and spikes-just-about-everywhere armor. There were a few regular soldiers blasted away from the Armor's aura.

"... Oh. So that's what you mean." Jonouchi looked at his watch. "Odd. It's pitch-dark, other than the light emanating from the fortress. And my watch says that it's 5:30."

"It's starting. The earth cannot live without the sun, so I guess Ashiro is starting to suffocate it. We better move on in before it gets any worse."

LIKE? PLZ R&R! 


	8. Honda VS Dark Mimic

Chapter 8 Advance in the Fortress of Ashiro! VS Dark Mimic!

Jonouchi was surprised at me for beating Bandit Keith so easily. He had trouble dueling in Duelist Kingdom, and even Yugi had trouble when Keith was under Malik's mind control. I was just lucky, I guess.

We advanced into the fortress. And so we entered the elevator. Sadly the highest floor the elevator could reach was the 10th level. We had to make do with what we had.

DING! 10th floor. The room was HUGE. We saw a figure silhouetted on the far side. And he appeared to be guarding another elevator shaft.

Honda grabbed a discarded DuelDisc and strapped it on. "I get dibs on this duelist, whoever he is."

The unknown duelist spoke in a voice exactly like mine. "Try and defeat me and pass!"

He looked exactly like me! And had the same green binder I had, but had a cheap copy of my Millennium Sword. Wait a minute... same green binder... WHERE'S MINE?!

"Hey where's my binder?"

My carbon copy waved it at me. "You should really keep a closer eye on your things... or MY things!"

"Hey that's mine, fake!"

"No, impostor, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MIIIIIINE!" I screamed and swiped my Millennium Sword at him. He blocked with his cheap sword. I swiped at him again and barely nicked his cheek.

"Well, well, well... Enough fooling around! I AM THE IMPOSTOR!" He started to bulge everywhere and the outer skin blew off.

Ewwwww. It looked like some lame-o gray-skinned clown escaped from the circus and stole the ringmaster's outfit. Minus the top hat.

"I am known as the Dark Mimic! I was originally the evil side that Yugi had banished to the Shadow Realm twice! The first time I was banished, Pegasus released me! But I was banished again soon after. Now I'm back thanks to Master Ashiro and helping him destroy this world! ...Well lookie here! I found a Duel Monsters Deck! (looks through) A good one to say the least!"

Hey, that was one of MY decks!

Honda wasn't fazed. "I'll take you on."

I had to protest. "Dude you don't know what kind of deck I made in there!"

Dark Mimic looked at me evilly. "Tell him the them of this deck and I'll burn the whole binder to ashes!!!!"

So i shut up. I worked my ass off getting those cards, and I did NOT want them to be substitute firewood.

Duel begin! Hiroto Honda VS Dark Mimic!  
(4000)

Mimic went first. he summoned Des Kangaroo in attack mode (1500/1700). He then played Polymerization to fuse it with Big Koala (2700/2000) to Fuse into one of the most powerful Fusion monsters ever: Master of Oz (4200/3700). Honda laughed. "Now i get it. That deck is revolved around getting Fusion monsters out!"  
"Lucky guess, Honda! Now make your move."  
Honda drew and summoned a monster in defense mode. He then placed three cards facedown and ended his turn.  
Mimic drew. He played Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase his Life Points by 1000 (Mimic: 5000). Mimic summoned Queen's Double (350/300). He placed a card facedown and ordered Master of Oz to attack Honda's monster.  
Honda activated a trap: Waboku. It stopped Master of Oz's attack. So Mimic ordered Queen's Double to attack directly just because it can. (Honda: 3650.  
Honda drew. He flip Summoned his Vilepawn Archfiend (1200/500). He sacrificed to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200), which looked exactly like an eviller Summoned Skull. He then revealed a facedown card: Megamorph. It double Skull Archfiend's attack (5000) The Dark Mimic just stared.  
Honda then played Fairy Meteor Crush to enable Skull Archfiend to do damage even in defence mode. He played a card from his hand: Block Attack, to swap Queen's Double to Defence Mode (300DEF) So he ordered Skull Archfiend of Lightning to attack Queen's Double. Mimic activated his facedown card, Shift, to swap the attack to Master of Oz.  
There was a huge fireworks display as Master of Oz was destroyed by SKull Archfiend of Lightning. Mimic lost 800LP (4200 LP). Honda finished by playing a Magic Card calles Pandemonium.  
Mimic threw a temper tantrum at having to lose such a kickass monster.  
He drew and sacrificed Queen's Double for Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) in defence mode.  
Honda drew. Mimic laughed and exclaimed that keeping an Archfiend on the field requires paying Life Points each turn, no exceptions. Honda snickered and said that there WAS an exception: his Pandemonium card makes it so Neither duelist has to pay Life Points for Archfiends. Honda summoned Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) He ordered his Skull Archfiend to attack Ryu Kokki (Mimic: 1200LP), he then ordered Terrorking to attack directly. Mimic discarded Kuriboh to block the attack.  
Mimic;s turn now. he drew and played a monster in defence mode.  
Honda drew and decided to use Heavy Storm to destroy all Magic and Trap Cards. Besides, since he had more Life points than Dark Mimic, Megamorph HALVED Skull Archfiend's attack (1250). He then played a card called Checkmate. He offered his SKull Archfiend so Terrorking Archfiend to attack directly. (Mimic: No Life Points).

Duel over. Honda is the victor. Dark Mimic started to cry hysterically about his loss.

Ashiro's voice filled the room. "DARK MIMIC! YOU LOST TO THIS PATHETIC WEAKLING?! AND YOU BOASTED GREAT DUELING TALENT!"

"I apologize, master! It wasn't my fault! PLEASE don't send me back there! I swear!"

"You WOULD Swear! But standards won't let you! (Bad joke) Now I shall banish you BACK to the Shadow Realm with no chance of escape EVER! EEEEEEEEVEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

A black hole appeared under Dark Mimic's feet. He sank into it like quicksand.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NO-O-O! THis can't be happening!" The poor minion screamed as he attempted in vain to claw his way out.

"Wow, Honda, I'm impressed!" I exclaimed, picking up my binder that Dark Mimic had dropped. "I wouldn't think you of all people would have an successful Archfiend Deck!"

Jonouchi sneered. "Yea, mostly cuz he mooched off of Yugi's grandpa to get the cards..."

Honda got pissed and tried to hit Jonouchi. Yugi separated the two, but it was kinda hard to cuz Yugi was so short. Yugi said, "Hey, you two! Knock it off!"

"Yeah, save the Punching Judy show for later." I added. "We need to keep going!"

On the next elevator up, it went all the way to the 15th floor for no reason.

And you'd never guess who was guarding the NEXT passage...

Like? PLZ R und R! 


	9. A Friend in the Shadow

Just so you know, The next duel incudes cards from the New "Rise of Destiny" booster packs. I took part in a Sneak Peek event for this booster set and got some fairly good cards.

Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Hero Emerges

Chapter 9 A Friend in the Shadow

The elevator doors opened. And we went into the higher math classrooms. Next thing I knew I saw Jonouchi sitting on the floor rocking back and forth saying, "No more algebra, no more algebra..."

Then I saw someone sitting at a desk with his bookbag by his side. He heard Jonouchi talking to himself, and the poor kid fell off the chair in shock.

"Someone else is here!"

Yugi smiled and waved o. "Justin? What are you doing here?"

"I was doing some afterschool work when someone claiming to be an inspector took off to the 30th floor." Justin added. He noticed my DuelDisc. "Want to duel?"

Ashiro is wanting to destroy the world, and this guy wants a duel for fun?

"We really don't have much time..." I answered to Justin.

"Please?? You won't regret it!"

Aw, what the hell. I could use some time off. "Fine."

Justin took out a DuelDisc from his backpack.

Duel! Azurada VS Justin (4000)

To see who went first, we checked the bottom card of our decks. I had Harpie Lady 3 (1300/1400). He had Hyozanryu (2100/2800).

Justin drew and played Graceful Charity. he drew 3 and discarded Mysterious Puppeteer (1000/1500) and Stern Mystic (1500/1200). He played a monster facedown in defense mode and 1 card facedown. He then played a card called Gravekeeper's Servant. Whenever I was to attack, I had to discard the top card from my deck. Whenever I attack from now on in this duel, I WILL do the necessary discard.

My turn. I drew and summoned Harpy Lady 2 (1300/1400). Then i played Elegant Egotist. Harpy Lady 2's name was treated as "Haripe Lady," and WITH a Harpie Lady on the field, I summoned Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100). I ordered Harpie Lady 2 to attack Justin's monster. OUCH. I attacked his Mystical Elf (800/2000). I had place a card facedown to end my turn there.

Azurada: 3300 Justin: 4000

Justin drew, played another monster facedown and ended his turn.

I drew. And then sacrificed Harpy Lady 2 to summon Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1700). I ordered Armed Dragon to attack Mystical Elf. Justin activated Sakuretsu Armor and destroyed my dragon. So i had Hapry Lady Sisters attack Justin's mystery monster: Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200). Her effect allowed Justin to pull Neo the Magic Swordsman to his hand (1700/1000). For no reason ant all i activated Skull Lair (remove "X" number of cards from your Graveyard from play to destroy a level "X" monster) and used Malice Dispersion to kill it (Malic eDispersion destroys all faceup Continuous Traps on the field).

Justin drew, giving me an odd look. He played Soul exchange to sacrifice my Harpy Lady Sisters. he then sacrificed his Mystical elf to summon Hyozanryu (2100/2800) in defense mode.

I drew and played a Magic Card called "Back to Square One." All I had to do was discard a card. Once done I returned Hyozanryu to the top of Justin's deck. I then summoned Cyber Falcon (1400/1200) and attacked Justin directly and ended my turn.

Azurada: 3300 Justin: 2600

Justin drew and played Dark Hole. which destroyed all monsters on the field. He summoned Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) and attacked me directly.

Azurada: 1600 Justin: 2600

I drew and summoned Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) and attacked Neo.

Azurada: 1600 Justin: 2500

Justin drew and had to end his turn.

My turn. I summoned Homunculus the Alchemic Being (1800/1600) and attacked with Homuculus and Nin-Ken Dog.

Azurada: 1600 Justin: Zero

"Good Duel!" Justin exclaimed as he deactivated his DuelDisc. He then noticed my Millennium Sword. "Do you wish to duel THAT way?"

"A Shadow Game? Oh God, no!" Justin's too good to go to the Shadow Realm...

Justin laughs. "Hehe, no, I meant a swordfight!"

I was relieved. "Okay, we'll do swordplay..."

It started easily, and I nearly won. I attacked Justin before he could move, and it had seemed that I'd won. His sword clashed noisily against mine and he spun away. I lashed out at his side to find him sweep it away like dust. He thrust at my neck and I had to step away. I tried to strike his head and he dodged struck at my side with the flat of the blade. For someone about a half of a foot shorter, Justin was speedy. I felt a light blow on the side where he had hit me and the area grew wet. I reached for it and it was only sweat (Whew. I thought it was something else...). I tried repeating the trick on Justin by thrusting at his stomach, but he LEAPED UP AND KICKED AWAY MY MILLENNIUM SWORD! His foot planted itself on my sword as he shot HIS sword up to my neck.

"You're pretty good. How did you do that?" I asked when he lowered his sword.

"Skill and almost losing my leg..." He replied sarcastically.

"What I meant to say was, where did you learn to fight?"

He showed his sword to me and explained. "One of my classes is Japan History. I studied all swordplay in Japan for an extra credit report. I've also been in England and India to learn about their swordplay firsthand. I combined all the most skillful techniques to make may own style: "Warrior's Envy." What did you learn with, a wooden katana?!"

Okay, now THAT was embarassing. I HAVE studied Katana for six years, and a kid in Advanced Calculus class who was trapped in a 50-foot fortress of unimanigable doom for a few hours could beat me.

"CAN WE GO NOW?!" Jonouchi looked bored and yelles from his boredom.

Justin snapped back. "You weren't bored at all! You were scribbling notes during our Duel Monsters duel!" Jonouchi was trying in vain to hide his notepad.

Honda asked, "How did you get trapped in here anyhow?"

"I was doing extra credit for my advanced calculus class when the school went outta whack."

"Ohhhhh." Honda said. Then he coughed the word "nerd" under his breath. Yugi had mistaken that for some unknown noise, so he ducked under a desk for cover.

"DON'T CALL ME A NERD IF YOUR LAST NAME IS THE SAME AS A CAR COMPANY!" Justin screamed loud enough to make Honda back down. (Author's note: get it? Hiroto HONDA? Honda is the name of a car company.)

"He's right... You ARE a nerd, Justin." I said.

He looked at me oddly, "So what's your point? I don't wear glasses or a suit! I play Duel Monsters, practice swordplay, AND I AM DAMN GOOD AT ALL OF IT! I'm just... a tad smarter about things"

Oh, yeah, that's why he lost our duel...

Yugi got up. "Shouldn't we be continuing?"

I looked at Justin. "Yugi's right!"

Justin stopped me. "The elevator only goes up to the next floor. But I can reprogram it to go up to the 30th floor."

"You can do that?"

Justin just sighed, then dove into the elevator. I heard several buttons beep and wires snap.

I was impressed. Not only is he an expert swordsman and mathemetician, but he's also a damn good hacker.

I asked, "Hey Justin... you want to come with us?"

"SURE! I was sink my blade into that 'inspector' guy"  
We all took a few steps away from him. Then we got into the elevator. Justin looked at my Millennium Sword and grabbed it from me.

"Hey! There are hieroglyphics on your sword!"

Big whoop. My sword is an ancient Egyptian artifact. "So...?"

"I took a class in Ancient Egyptian writing! I can read them!"

"Really? Cool!" I was about to ask Justin to read them when...

DING! The elevator doors opened and a strange voice with a small case of laryngitis laughed.

For the hell of it, Justin yelled into the darkness, "HEY, YA GOT A BRONCHIAL PROBLEM IN THERE?!"

The voice spoke. "No, but you DID ruin a perfectly good dramatic entrance!!"

Jonochi got up. "I got dibbs on ... Inspector Haga!" 


	10. Inspector Haga VS Katsuya Jonouchi

Chapter 10 Rematch! Inspector Haga VS Katsuya Jonouchi!

"Yes. It's me, Inspector Haga!"

Jonouchi wasn't the least bit surprised. "FIgures you'd double-cross people, but now you decide to help destroy the world?"

"I never said I was on anybody's side! But Ashiro DID give me an offer I just CANNOT refuse!"

Justin says, "What is that? A complete facelift makeover?"

Haga screamed. "NO IT IS NOT A FACELIFT! IT IS MY NORMAL FACE AND I AM NOT UGLY! Actually, I prefer myself to be quite handsome."

That was an obviously bad call on Haga's part. Justin actually fell flat on his face and was apparently KO'd on the tile floor.

Jonouchi just shakes his head and sighs. "Now it's time to take YOU out!"

DUEL BEGIN! HAGA vs JONOUCHI

Both at 4000!

Jonouchi draws and, since he has no idea how much stronger Haga has gotten plays Little WingGuard in Defence mode (1400/1800) facedown.

Haga drew and summoned 8-Claws Scorpion (300/200), He ordered 8-Claws Scorpion to attack. the scorpion's attack raised to 2400 (since it doesn;t know what its attacking, it uses all 8 claws, 300 each) and destroyed Jonouchi's monster.

Jonouchi drew and played two cards facedown. He then summoned Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) and attacked the 8-Claws Scorpion

Jonouchi: 4000 Haga: 2800

Haga drew. Jonouchi activated Drop Off. Haga was forced to discard the card he just drew: Cocoon of Evolution. Haga stated that quite blatantly. Haga played a monster in defense mode.

Jonouchi drew and sacrificed his Alligator's Sword to summon The Fiend MegaCyber (2200/1200). He ordered Fiend MegaCyber to attack Haga's monster. It was Pinch Hopper, and since it was sent to the Graveyard, Haga was allowed to Summon an Insect from his hand. He summoned Metal Armored Bug (2800/1500). However, Jonouchi was prepared. He activate Bottomless Trap Hole. It destroyed Metal Armored bug and removed it from play. Haga, being as whiny as ever, griped at losing a perfectly fine insect. I made a remark at Haga about wanting to use a giant flyswatter to smack him against a window, just to see if he makes a squeaky sound sliding down the window. Jonouchi attacked directly with Fiend MegaCyber. He placed 2 cards facedown and ended his turn.

Jonouchi: 4000 Haga: 600

Haga drew and used Snatch Steal to take control of Fiend Megacyber. He then sacrificed Fiend Megacyber to summon Insect Princess (1900/1200). He then played Forest (200 ATK and DEF for Insects, Beasts, Plants, and Beast-Warriors.  
Insect Princess attacks (2100/1400)  
Jonouchi activates both of his facedown cards Foolish Burial, to sneak a Card into Weevil's graveyard. Then used Graverobber to snatch that same card out, just like he did in the Battle City Finals. He summoned his Jinzo (2400/1500). Haga was severly pissed. He equipped his monster with Gust Fan to increase Insect Princess's attack by 400, but defence was decreased a little (2500/1200). Haga was forced to end his turn.

Jounochi drew. He equipped Jinzo with a card called Amplifier. When equipped to Jinzo, it allowed Jinzo's owner to activate Traps, regardless of Jinzo's effect. he placed one card facedown and summoned Battle Warrior in defense mode (700/1000).

Haga's turn. He equipped Insect Princess with Rod of the Mind's Eye (When the equipped monster does battle damage, the damage automatically becomes 1000 points). He ordered Insect Princess to attack Jinzo.  
Jonouchi activated Kunai with Chain (It was a trap but thanks to Amplifier, Jonouchi can bypass Jinzo's effect). Battle Warrior grabbed Kunai with Chain when it materialized out of nowhere and used it to trap Insect Princess. Plus it increased Jinzo's ATK by 500 (2900/1500).

Jonouchi drew and played the magic card Tailor of the Fickle. It swapped the target of an equip card to another targrt. In this case. it swapped Haga's Rod of the Mind's Eye to Jinzo. Jonouchi had Jinzo destroy Insect Princess.

Duel Over. Jonouchi wins.

Ashiro appeared in front of Haga.

"INSPECTOR HAGA! YOU SAID YOU COULD TAKE ON ANY DUELIST!"

Haga was on his knees pleading, "Please, Ashiro! I tried my best! I ranked first in Japan's National Chamiponship before Duelist Kingdom!"

"AND THAT PROVES NOTHING!"

All the while i was sneaking up on Ashiro about to strike. All of a sudden he grabbed the hand holding my Millenium Sword.

"Azurada, you and I will duel soon enough..." Now he said in a gentleman's voice, "So don't get to thinking that I can be tricked." He then went to some crazed maniac's voice, "BELIEVE ME, WHEN WE DUEL, YOU SHALL FEEL THE TRUE MEANING OF EVIL!"

He dissipated, taking Haga with him.

Yugi... err, Yami, walked up to me.

I had to ask one questioin. "How could he speak in different voices?"

Yami raised his eyebrow. "Shadi DID say that he was the culmination of all evils. He was attempting to play mindgames with you speaking in the voices of the evil ones that I have defeated before: Dartz, and Malik's dark side."

DING!

Justin was futzing with the elevator controls since Ashiro appeared and started to cuss Haga out. "Cmon guys! I made it so we can get to the top level now!"

I could barely hear Honda saying something to Jonouchi. "Man, it probably IS a good thing that we have a nerd on our side."

The elevator was bigger than the others, and it didn't look promising. But we had to go in it anyway... Oh well. At least we can get this over with so I can finally settle down and enjoy life as planned. 


	11. The Dark Side of the Light

Sorry for taking so long in making the 11th chapter. I have been on hiatus since school started again...

Chapter 11 The Dark Side of the Light

The elevator ride to the top was faster than the other rides. So Justin had to make his translations quickly.

"Let's see.. here. Oh, wait it's upside down. Here we go... dammit, I cant read the hieroglyphics on the Milennium Sword cause of the stupid elevator! I guess I should have made it a smoother ride..."

I put away my sword. "No worries, Justin. You'll translate it soon enough."

Yugi was mumbling to himself. Probably talking to Yami again. Honda was opening a fresh new booster pack he must have packed in before we arrived at the fortress.

Ever so curious, I had to ask. "So Honda, whatcha get in THIS booster?"

"Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) is a fairly good card but my deck is full of Archfiends... oh never mind... heeheehee." Honda showed me the rare card in the pack: Archlord Zerato. It has to be summoned by sacrificing Warrior of Zera while Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field. Oh well, he didn't tell me what else MaZera does."

Yugi walked up to me and asked, "Azurada? May I please look through your Deck?"

"Uh... sure." So I let him look through my deck.

He was surprised at some of the monsters in my deck. He looked at me and asked, "One small question... How did you get these Harpie Lady cards?"

"... oh, that. You see... at the airport when I arrived I met someone named Mai Kujaku..."

"Mai Kujaku? The number-one female duelist in the world?"

"... yeah. Anyways she looked all lonely so I sat down to comfort her. She kept saying how she regretted joining something called the Doom organization and swore never to duel again. But Duel Monsters was all she had... including her Harpie Lady cards. Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters was willing to forgive Mai for her actions and gave her new Harpie Lady cards as consolation. She gave me her Harpie Cards and told me to take good care of them... and so I have."

Yugi looked puzzled. "But how come I have not seen the Harpie Lady cards in your duels against me and Kaiba?"

"I edited my deck afterwards to include the Harpie Ladies."

DING!

Top floor. Soda drinks, Women's underwear, and the ultimate evil hell-bent on destroying the world.

"...Waaaaaiiit a second... This guy ain't Ashiro!" I exclaimed.

Joey had an annoyed look "Naw, it's just that obsessed Zompire Fan."

"Zompire Fan?"

"Yea, Haven't heard much, but Zompire was s'posed to be a superhero on the dark side. Industrial Illusions made a card outta him called Zombyra the Dark. Aw great, he's also wearing the Zompire costume with that freaky DuelDisc."

"Then I guess he's working for Ashiro. This guy's mine. Oh and one more thing... hehe I always change my deck after I duel a few times so no-one knows exactly how to beat me."

The Zompire fan spoke in some "oh, so scary, yea right" voice. heh, voice changer.

"Those who wish to face Ashiro must face (with the crappiest fanfare) The Legendary ZOMPIRE!"

"Legendary, my ass. C'mon let's duel so I can kick your ass."

"Let's. but first I think you need to see something."

"Only me?"

"Ashiro has plans for you. You will experience them first-hand. Then you will JOIN him instead of going against him."

"...How so?" I had absolutely no idea what Mr. Zompire freak was talking about.

"I have been given a power known to drive men crazy." He walked over to me. "Nothing is more painful than experiencing the same Horrible experience repeatedly." All of a sudden, he pointed at me, and I could'nt move! "Your greatest fear is letting your actions take the best of you. They have only taken control for brief monents, sure, but my power extends the period as long as my master wishes!"

Justin got pissed. "You sick little bastard!" He began to rush for an attack. But the Zompire fan struck him with his palm and Justin flew to the wall.

"Ow... damn that smarts."

"I'll be glad if nobody INTERFERES!"

NOw my minds went blank, like a videotape. then I saw my first bad reaction. When my emotions went out of control i lashed out, severely damaging the guy whon pushed me over the edge.

"GOD NO! NOT AGAIN!" I couldn't bear it. Losing my temper like that is hardly ever forgivable to me.

"But wait, there is more!"

More moment's flashed. More lashing out, more damage, more emotional pain and suffering. Then it went to one moment when I was out in a park where I used to live. It was a date with Aresia, the love of my life. Before I knew bullets came flying from someone who also had a crush on Aresia. He missed me, but hit her.

"MAKE IT STOP! DAMNIT PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I pleaded

Joey was shocked. I could only see the visions ass they went, but I also heard outside voices.

I heard Joey say. "This is too cruel. That geek has more power than us, so he can knock us aside easily, so we can't interfere with his action. Just look at Justin. That could be us if we try to do something like that.

Back to the moment flashing in my mind. Aresia was the closest peron to me, and I couldn;t take it anymore...

"Ahhh, there it is! The worst moment left happens to be when your emotional rage is released!" Zompire said in glee.

He was right. When that bastard killed Aresia, I gave in to my rage. Thrashing at him right and left, with no one to stop me. And I beat him so badly I had accidentally killed him. I was in rage for 2 minutes beating the guy into a pulp. When i regained control, once again I had realized what I had done... And i could never forgive myself.

"NO STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed so loudly it shook the floor.

Then everything went black. 


	12. The Dark Side of the Light, Part Deux

Will now speak in author's P.O.V., to explain Azurada's duel against the Zompire fan

Chapter 12 The Dark Side of the Light, Part 2

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Azurada screamed and all of a sudden he was surrounded by a black swirling aura. His rage had taken over, and it looks like it wasn't plaaning on leaving soon.

Azurada had lost complete Control.

"Let's make this duel a Shadow Game!"

Raising his Millennium Sword, the Shadow game had begun (DuelDiscs activated, LP set, etc.)

DUEL BEGIN!

ZOMPIRE VS AZURADA'S RAGE!

"Yes... this is what I want!" screamed Zompire Geek in glee. "Dueling people at their peak! And what better to do so than to fully release the opponent's rage! For my first Manuever, I Start by summoning Mystic Clown in attack mode (1500)! I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Azurada draws. "I SUMMON DARK BLADE IN ATTACK MODE! (1800) ATTACK HIS MYSTIC CLOWN WITH TWIN SCIMITARS!"

Dark Blade roars a battlecry and leaps to attack. But the Zompire fan was prepared "I activate the trap card: Compulsory Evacutaion Device! It shall return your monster to your hand!"

"...Bastard. I will place 2 cards facedown. MOve, you insignificant little worm!" Azurada said in sheer rage.

Justin thought, Oh no, this isn't like Azurada at all. Those visions Zompire made him see, they must have been very painful to watch...

Zompire grinned as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice Mystic Clown to summon Patrician of Darkness (2000)! Attack Azurada directly!"

The Patrician of Darkness socked Azurada in the gut. (A: 2000)

Zompire continues. "I'll finish my placing a card facedown."

Obviously he will strike back with an even more pwerful force. I have a Trap Hole waiting for him... thought the costumed evil.

"MY MOVE! I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon! (900)"

Zompire gulped, thinking What! No! His dragon is too weak to fall into the Trap Hole!

"Now i use My Polymerization! Pitch-Dark Dragon and Dark Blade fuse to become... Dark Blade the Dragon Knight! (2200/1500) Attack his Patrician of Darkness with Twin Dragon Swords!"

Patrician of DarknessRoars in pain and disappears into tiny fragments.

Aaah, I see, thought Zompire Geek. Even in rage, he can handle some strategy.  
"My turn! And I summon Goblin Attack Force! (2300) plus, the Magic Card Axe of Despair will JAck up my goblin's power my 1000! (3300) Now Attack his Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!"

"I Activate my two facedown cards!" screamed Azurada. "First my Rush Recklessly will power-up my monster by 700 Points! (2200 goes to 2900) And my Curse of Aging Trap Card will make your goblins old, weakening them by 500 ATK and DEF points (3300 to 2800)."

The goblins, afflicted by the Curse of Aging, all scream in pain as they are vanquished.

(Zompire: LP 3900)

Yugi couldn't bear to look at Azurada duel, so he looks down. "How can he be so ruthless in such rage! in the Shadow Rrealm when dueling, the monsters are real!"

Justin yells from his position against the wall. "What! Are you saying that 'cause it's a Shadow Game the Monsters are actually... Oh no! Azurada! Snap out of it! Realize what you are doing!"

Azurada ignores Justin's plea, and continues. "Now let's see... It's my move! Dark Blade the Dragon Knight! Attack Zompire's Life Points:

(Zompire: 1700)

Justin, still lookaing at Azurada's onslaught, thought, Since the monsters are real, the geek was actually slashed at with Azurada's monster! I need to snap him out of it!

Zompire Geek's helmet falls off revealing the fan's real face, so he now speaks in dork voice. "Now its my turn! I play De-Fusion! Now Dark Blade is separated from his dragon!"

Dark Blade was forced to dismount form his dragon (Dark blade, 1800: PitchDark Dragon, 900)

"But wait, there's more! Now i play Snatch Steal to rob you of your Dark Blade! I sacrifice it to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch! (2400) Attack Pitch-Dark Dragon with Ice Blizzard!"

Pitch-Dark Dragon gets frozen into an ice statue, then crumbles. (Azurada :400LP)

"Feel my wrath!" Azurada was now in full-blown rage. "First i play... Pandemonium!"

Honda cocks his head to one side. "Hey! I have that one! What's he up to?"

Azurada takes a card and places it on the DuelDisc. "Now I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode! (1600)"

Zompire couldn't help laughing, and said, "What in Ra's name are you thinking? My Frost Monarch can easily destroy your warrior AND your Life-Points! Not to mention Banishment to the Shadow Realm!"

Azurada sneers. "Did i say I was done? Warrior of Zera has a little tale behind him. He is a lone warrior who wanders the lands in search of the power of the Archlords. He fights solo in order to avoid going to the darkness. But tough luck! Warrior of Zera! Embrace the power of the Pandemonium!"

Warrior of Zera loses control and he transforms to Fiendlike proportions, a scenario similar to Azurada losing control.

"Become the monster known as MaZera DeVille! (2800) And once summoned, say goodbye to 3 cards from your hand!"

3 cards explode in mini-booms from Zompire's hand. Now the geek has a nasty burn on his hand,

"MaZera DeVille! ATTACK!"

MaZera shoots a beam from his mouth. Mobius the Frost Monarch crumbles and shatters.

(Zompire: 1300)

Yugi goes into conversation with Yami.  
"Azurada may win the duel, but his rage may take form"  
Yami nods his transparent head in agreement. "Yes, we need to release him from his rage!"

Zompire's turn now. He yells, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Pitch-Dark Dragon, and sacrifice him to summon... Dark Magician Girl!

Azurada gets even more pissed. "You STOLE MY CARD! GIVE IT BACK!"

Zompire laughs and refuses. "Oh, no... You see my goal is not to win but to beckon you over to my side! I'll leave Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and end my turn. Once you're rage is at its maximum. Ashiro will absorb the power he needs to annihlate the world! But he must suction it from you in person. And with your rage gone, you will be a broken man... forever! Aaaaaahahahahahahahahahaha!

Azurada becomes even MORE enraged, "I DRAW! EXCELLENT! I PLAY MALEVOLENT NUZZLER AND INCREASE MY MONSTERS POWER (3500)! NOW MAZERA DEVILLE! ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

MaZera leaps to attack when Justin, unable to stand Azurada's rage, screams in a last-ditch attempt to release Azurada, NO don't!

A flashback in time appears in Azurada's mind.

The teenager with a crush on Aresia walks up towards Azurada and says, "I told you not to mess with her!"

"No don't!" pleaded Aresia

Then there was a gunshot. Azurada leaps out of the way, but he failed to notice that Aresia was right behind him and caught the bullet.

Azurada screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The flashback ends and Azurada finally regained control.

"UH! What happened?"

MaZera attacks Dark Magician Girl. The magician screams in pain as she is destroyed.

Zompire Geek has lost.

Azurada was overcome by fear. "Wh-what happened? Justin? what happened to me!"

Justin had to tell the truth. "Zompire's spell. It forced you to be overcome by your rage because of those painful visions from your past. Your rage took over, almost permanently."

"M-my what? What happened to the geek who--"

"Gone. He lost the Shadow Game, so he was banished to the Shadow Realm.  
Also..." He was bursting into tears. "The monsters in that duel were real and your rage left you with no regard towards the feelings of the monsters. You came to just as MaZera DeVille destroyed your Dark Magicin Girl!"

"My D-Dark Magician Girl! He stole it and used it against me. Oh God, what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Azurada, unable to cope with the greatest of emotional stress, started to mourn his victory. 


	13. DUEL IN THE HEART OF DARKNESS!

The moment u have all been waiting for... bitch.

Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Hero Emerges!  
Chapter 13 Final Duel in Heart of Darkness! VS Ashiro!

The damage was a bit unnerving from the duel with Zompire Geek. But I got over it. I couldn't help poking fun at Justin for being caught off guard, but it soon stopped when I felt a wet spot in my pants. ...Shit, Justin hit me in the crotch with the hilt of his sword and I wet myself.

Thump. thump. thumpthumpthump. Is Ashiro dancing up there? On the roof? We went upstairs to the roof.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Justin laughed at the gasp part. "Whatsa matter? Got out of breath"  
We all laughed nervously behind him. Ashiro was trying not to look embarrassed. Ashiro got an idea. He took out a black orb.

"HAHA... This orb contains the rage that was within Azurada's soul!"

We all gasp, for no apparent reason.

Yugi--er Yami-- gave a shout in his usual demannding way, "What do you plan to do with it, Ashiro?"

"Simple, Pharoah, I am moments away from completing a ritual that will combine Azurada's rage with my own. Then, I will achieve my ultimate power, and DESTROY THE WORLD! MUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Justin tilts his head to one side. "What is it with guys and destroying the world? I mean, once they destroy the world, where the fuck are they gonna live?"

Ashiro give Justin "the eye," and says, "I'm evil, we are supposed to do evil shit like this."

"That's nice, but where you gonna live after youu kill the world?"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF! I AM EEEEVIL! Once this world is destroyed, I will go to other worlds, and destroy them!"

"...You really need to see a psychiatrist."

"Evil needs no Psychiatry, mother--"

I cut in... "Oooookay, enough long boring chitchat. We are here to duel you, and beat the living crap out of you!"

Ashiro just rolled his eyes. He decided to go ahead with the ritual. He started to chant something in some undecipherable language, holding up the black orb. The chanting grew louder, for Ashiro like being dramatic.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! The orb disappeared, and Ashiro's aura skyrocketed. Ashiro started laughing with a more evil voice (as if it wasn't evil enough, and takes out a DuelDisc. Ashiro now resembles a Mix of sorts. Evil Malik's Hair, though black, a shadowy-skinned face, and the rest is a cross between Despair from the Dark and Dark Ruler Ha Des.

"Let's make this iiiiinteresting. A Three-on-One duel, against me!"

So it was decided. Me, Justin and Yu--Yami!-- against Ashiro. To be fair, Justin, Yami, and I all had 4000LP each, while Ashiro had 12000.

Duel Begin! Muaaha!

Ashiro draws a card, "I'll start off, since nice guys finish last. I will play the Magic Card, Final Countdown!"

Ashiro: 10000LP

"At the cost of 2000LP, I will automatically win the duel after 20 of my turns pass! GAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I will place a m/t and end my turn!"

I just cocked my head to one side. Normally I would be pissed, but I just gazed in wonder 'why Ashiro has to laugh so much.' "My Move!" I drew a card. "I'll set two m/t s facedown. and summon Masked Dragon in defense mode. (1400/1100) That's all."

Justin's move, he drew. "HAHAHAHA! I will play the most annoying card of all time! Gravekeeper's Servant. Whenever you declare an attack, you must discard the top card from your deck. I'll set one more spell/trap facedown and end my turn."

Yami's turn. "I draw... I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn.

Now it's back to Ashiro. (19 turns left) He draws, and he likes the card. "I'll play Blazing Inpachi in attack mode! (1850/0) Next, I will play the magic card, Burning Spear, to increase Blazing Inpachi's attack by 400! (2250 ATK). Now Blazing Inpachi (he discards a card from deck because of GK's Servant), attack Justin's LP!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor, to destroy your blazing stick, leaving u completely open for attack."

Ashiro grins... "Joy, I have a facedown card, too... Seven Tools of the Bandit! it cancels out your freaky armor (boom)! ..At the cost of a thousand LP... So Blazing Inpachi's attack goes through!

Ashiro: 9000 Justin:1750 Azurada: 4000 Yami: 4000

My move again. "I draw! ...Joy, I play Smashing Ground to get rid of Blazing Inpachi! (BOOOOOM) Now u r open for a direct attack! I'll swap Masked Dragon to attack mode, and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! (1800 ATK) Gearfried and Masked Dragon! Attack AShiro's LP!"

SLASH and SIZZLE. Ashiro lost a total of 3200LP

Ashiro: 5800

"My move!" said Justin as he drew. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick! (800) then I activate its special ability... it grow up. Now say hello to Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) Next i play Axe of Despair to power up Red-Eyes! (3400) Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Ashiro: 1400 LP

Yami was going to finish Ashiro off... Joy. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack Ashiro's--"

Ashiro played a QuickPlay magic. "I activate Offerings to the Doomed! destroy the Magnet Warrior!"

Boom. well damn, Ashiro made Yami trip at the finish Line.

"My move now, but since i play Offerings to the Doomed, I can't draw this turn. (18 turns left) But i will play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards and discard 2. EXCELLENT! I have discarded a Light AND a Dark Monster."

Justin understands where Ashiro is going. "You're wanting to summon a Chaos monster, aren't you!

"Fuck yeah, NOW I REMOVE FROM THE GAME A CREATURE OF DARKNESS AND A CREATURE OF LIGHT..."

A pillar of light and a pillar of darkness sprouted from the ground and ran into each other. They combined and a Purple light sprouted from the result. Then it started to take form...

"SO I CAN SUMMON THE ALMIGHTY MONSTER KNOWN AS "CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END! (3000/2500)"

The dragon took form and gave an evil-pulsating roar!

"Now I will activate the special ability of my Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

The dragon spews a dark flame and everything on the roof was engulfed in it. Every monster died (4 monster's, including the dragon) and every card in everyone's hand went away to the graveyard (10 cards total)

"NOw that THAT is done, I'll have the Pharoah take all the damage! 300 Life Points for every card that was sent to the Grave Yard! All at my cost of 1000LP"

Uh-Oh. 4 monsters gone means 1200 Lp, plus 3000 from the 10 cards... and those facedown cards we had... shit. Thats more than enough to defeat Yami. (over 4000)

Ashiro: 400 LP Azurada: 4000 Justin: 1750 Yami: defeated.

Yami fell down from exhaustion. He couldnt speak, for since the effect of the dragon was dumped on him, Yami took the LP damage. I woulda guessed he wanted us to continue, believe in the heart of the cards, all that crap. And I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL WAS IMPLIED BY THE HEART OF THE CARDS!

Since Jonouchi and Honda weren't dueling, I decided to see how they were doing.

"WHAT THE HELL! You guys ARE taking notes!"

"Heh, sorry, we got bored. Ashiro wouldn't stop talking..." Honda said.

Ashiro cut in. "HEY! ITS YOUR TURN!"

Oh, yea right. I drew, and it really wasnt of much help. I had to end my turn.

Justin drew. All he did was place a m/t facedown.

Ashiro grinned as he drew. "(17 turns left) Excellent. I play the Magic Card known as Card of Sanctity! We all must draw until we get 6 cards in our hand."

I drew 5, Justin drew 6, Ashiro drew 6. "Next I'll summon DeKoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (1400). Attack Justin directly!"

Justin: 350LP

"Next, I will play Darkness Approaches. After I discard 2 cards from my hand, Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomtive is swapped to facedown defense mode. Oh by the way, I discarded a Light Monster and Dark Monster again... You know what that means?"

I didn't get it. "Isn't Chaos Emperor Dragon in the graveyard? It can only be summoned by removing a Light Monster and Dark Monster from play... Wait a sec!"

AShiro cut me off. "True, Azurada, the summoning requirements are a bit strict. Nonetheless, I will bring out my dragon, with the aid of Monster Reborn!"

Awwwww sheeeeeeeeit. Chaos Emperor Dragon is back, because Ashiro removed the 2 monsters after activating Monster Reborn...

"Since I already attacked for the turn, I can't attack with my dragon, so I'll place one m/t facedown and end my turn."

"Good, which starts mine!" I said, drawing a card. "First I shall play The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode (1300/2000). Next I play the magic card Dragon's Gunfire! Since i have a dragon on the field, I can do 800 points of damage to your Life Points. Game Over!"

"Not yet, fool. I activate Barrel Behind the Door! Since you are attempting to damamge me directly, I re-direct the assualt to you!"

Azurada: 3200LP

Ouch, that hurt. "I'll let Justin pick up where I left off."

Justin grinned. "Good now lets get to business. I will play a Monster in defence mode, and place 1 m/t facedown."

Ashiro laughs. "Such a feeble attempt to defend... My turn! (16 turns left)"

"Hold on!" said Justin suddenly. "I activate the Trap Card THufner of Ruler! You may not attack this turn."

"Pfffft. Whatever, fool. I play Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 Cards. Now i summon Bokoichi the Frightening Car in defense mode (500/500). Next I flip Summon an old friend. Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive! It's special ability allows me to draw 1 card, plus one more for every Bokoichi the Frightening Car on the field. So I draw 2 more cards. Joy... I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light!"

Justin's monster was revealed due to the swords. It Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in defence position.

"Witch eh? Oh well, 'cause of your damn trap card, I'll hafta place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Azurada gave a big huge yawn. "Big... fucking... deal. My turn now! I sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. to summon Luster Dragon #2! (2400 ATK) Attack his Battlechanted Locomotive."

Ashiro decided to speak up. "I reveal Draining Shield! First what this card does is stop your attack!"

The breath attack from Luster Dagon was halted immediately and absorbed by the shield.

"NExt, my Life Points go up by your dragon's ATK power!"

Ashiro: 2800 LP

awww shit, thought Azurada, now he can use the dragon's special ability again...

"I think it's Justin turn now."

Justin drew and a grin appeared on his face. "I'll play a monster in defence mode, then play Dark Hole!"

WHaaaaaaaaaat? what the helll is justin thinking? Oh, wait, that will kill AShiro's Dragon... YAY! Dark Hole destroyed every monster on the field... what? Except Chaos Emperor Dragon remained.

Ashiro couldn't help giving another evil laugh out. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You didn't think you'd rid of me that easily! I reveled my second facedown card, Pole Position! As long as Pole Position in play, my dragon is unaffected by magic cards."

Justin interrupted. "But if Pole Position is destroyed, so is your dragon. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to kill it.

"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" AShiro is going nuts.

Justin grins... "Neeext? I'll play one card facedown and Summon this creature..."

A huge pillar of Light shot out from the field. More white than purple.

"You think you're the only one with an envoy monster? I remove Witch of the black forest and Magician pf Faith from play to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! (3000/2500) My turn is done now..."

AS well as a turn on Swords of Revealing Light.

"Grrrrr... I think you have done enough damage for today. MY MOVE! (15 turns left!) I'll play a monster in defence mode and--"

Justin cuts Ashiro off. "You're not using Old Vindictive Magician on me, are you? I reveal the trap card, Ceasefire. all facedown monsters get flipped up with no activated effects!"

Well damn, it WAS Old Vindictive Magician.

"NExt you take 500 LP of damage for every effect monster on the field."

AShiro: 1800 LP

Ashiro looked even more pissed. "Dammit why wont you let me piss you off!"

Justin grins and laughs. "Because your idea of destroying the world is not to my liking. Face facts. In Duel Monsters, you suck."

Ashiro now has every known vein bulging out of his shadowy forehead.

I gave Justin a look. "You just HAD to piss him off, didn't you!"

"It's destroying him, isn't it?"

I had to leave it at that. Ashiro's veins suddenly as he saw me quip at Justin.

"Don't tell me your being pissed as well? That's just perfect! I need people's rage in order to become more powerful!"

OK, I admit I was trying not to snicker. I just burst out laughing for a minute or so.

"? What is that you find so humorous?"

"Pis me off? How in the fucking hell can you piss me off."

"AS I ALWAYS PISS PEOPLE OFF!" Hmmmm, Ashiro's losing it, not me...

"You don't get it, do you? After I lost my temper in the duel with the Zompire Geek, You drained me of my rage! Without my rage, I can't be pissed off! YOU JUST DID ME A FRIKKIN HUGE FAVOR! THAT MEANS I CANNOT BE PISSED OFF ANYMORE! YOU FUCKING SCREWED UP!"

AShiro, suddenly realizing the mistake, was afraid for the very first time. "Ohhhhhh sheeeeeeeeeit."

"(14 turns left, 1 more turn left on swords of revealing Light.) I DRAW! ... I play Spell Reproduction! I discard 2 the rest of my hand (2 cards) to get Card of Sanctity back... and I'll use it!"

And so, once again, we had to draw until we had 6 cards in each others' hand.

Justin grins "Thanks, now I summon Watapon in defence mode! (200) SInce it was drawn by a card effect, it gets summon immediately!"

Ashiro just stared. "...Anyways... I place 3 cards facedown and summon Yomi Ship (1400) in defence mode. That ends my turn.

My turn. " MY MOVE--"

Ashiro cut me off and his 3 traps "I reveal of my trap cards! And all of them are Pyro CLocks of Destiny! Now the turn count goes forward by 3, so there would be 12 turns left for my FInal COuntdown! GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--"

"Stop laughing already, You'll lose your voice. Anyways lemme continue... I play Element Dragon in attack mode and end my turn."

Justin draws now. "Now I sacrifice my Watapon to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des! (2450/1600) Destroy that impudent ... ... ... THING! ANd thanks to Dark Ruler's effect, you dont get the ship's effect... But I'll let you use it, if you want."

And all i could my eyebrow as high as I could. "WHy did you do that?"

"SInce you let your ship kill my Dark Ruler, I remove Watapon and Dark Ruler from play (Let's say for argument's sake that Watapon is a light monster) and play MY Monster Reborn, to revive YOUR Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"NOOOOOOO! SHIIIIIIITTT! YOU HAVE BOTH THEN ENVOYS NOW!" WOw. for someone claiming to be the ultimate evil, he tends to scream like a little girl alot.

Justin turns to me, "Do you mind? It should be your victory."

"JOY! Chaos Emperor Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, ATTACK ASHIRO DIRECTLY!"

The Dragon spewed it's chaotic flame, and the Warrior shot a beam out of his sword. the two attacks combined. depeleted the rest of Ashiro's Life Points.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- (DUring AShiro's roar of defeat, Justin quiiiiiietly slips CHaos Emperor Dragon into his pocket) --OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then there was a huge explosion as a result of the attacks. (Author's note: Yes, there HAS to be a big explosion. IT'S A NECESSITY!)

Ashiro is on his ... uh... knees, so I decided to walk over to him.

"Now die, bitch!" I swung my Millenium Sword at him.

What the crap! Ashiro took out two black swords and blocked teh attack!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- (coughs) hmm, Justin was right, I should cut back on the evil laughter... YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE DEFEATED THIS EASILY! SO YOU WON A DAMN CARDGAME. BIG FUCKING DEAL! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED IN BATTLE THAT EASILY! NOW WE MUST FIGHT FOR REAL! WHOEVER BESTS THE IN SWORDPLAY WINS!"

(Sorry we ain't done! The last chapter is coming up soon! R AND R!) 


	14. The End of the Warrior's Journey

A New Hero Emerges

Final Battle

One of the dark blades flew at my side, while the second spun around to my left. I ducked and struck up with an understrike. Ashiro brought both blades down in an 'X' to block it. He swung his sword at my stomach. I brought my sword into his. While trying to hold him off (God, He's STRONG!), his other sword came at my hip. A clash rang out and Justin's sword parried it.

"Keep this fair, alright?" He jumped back and watched a bit more. I ignored him, it's hard enough blocking two flying blades without watching someone who could probably easily have both swords off the building in a few seconds. Again, a heavy slash and a sideswipe. Justin parried it for me again. "Need some help?" Pride flew to the wind.

"Are you kidding? I need all the help I can get!"

"Then move, I'll take him!" A hand placed itself on my chest and gently pushed me out of the way of the swords. Justin took my place, sweeping his swords gracefully around Ashiro's, cutting him continually.

"AUGH! STAY STILL LITTLE ANT!" Ashiro's vein was about to explode. I moved around his back and raised my sword to strike.

Justin had been laughing at Ashiro's attacks so much that he wasn't paying attention to me. He shoved Ashiro's swords back over his shoulder the same time I struck. The swords struck and Ashiro was saved for the moment. Justin continued cutting Ashiro with paper cut like lashes and giving the dark demon no chance to counter. I brought my sword to the side of Ashiro and prepared myself.

Ashiro tried to bring both swords together in an 'X' to defend himself, but Justin thrust his under the X, flipped himself up, sending the dark weapons careening toward where he had been. I swung with all my force and cut him to the stomach. Justin kicked it farther in as he landed. I pulled it the rest of the way through.

An explosion came from inside Ashiro, and dissipated his body to dust. Dark traces of my rage dissolved in the already clearing sky. Justin looked at his sword. Black droplets of blood were eating through the metal. He sighed and tossed it aside. "Good thing I brought my second best sword to school…"

Yami was still knocked out from the duel. And all that Jonouchi and Honda did was stare wide-eyed at Justin and me.

"...Honda?"

"Ya, Jonouchi?"

"Remind me never to piss either of those guys off."

"... Sure.

Jonouchi snapped out of his wide-eyed mode and screamed out loud, "THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' COOL!"

The 50 foot tall fortress of unimaginable doom sank back to its 3 story school self. Personally, after all that's happened... I STILL see no difference.

Seto Kaiba came up to the school roof huffing and puffing. "(pant) All right... (pant pant pant) where is he? where is this alleged evil nutcase!"

I looked at him with half-interest. "Uhhh, Kaiba, you just missed it..." I said, pointing to the dissolving corpse.

"WHAAAAAAT! HOW IN THE-- WHO THE HELL BEAT HIM?"

"I did, Kaiba... You wouldnt believe me if i told you..."

Kaiba narrows his eyes at me. "Try me."

"Okay, it all started when i first got here and I ended up finding some unknown magical--"

"You're right, I don't believe it." Seto Kaiba interrupted and walked off.

Justin looks at Kaiba as he walks off. "Not a very friendly guy, is he?"

I looked at Justin. "Only because he doesn't believe in magic. His loss."

I went back to Yugi's house and gathered up all my stuff. I finally managed to move into a nice apartment, right above a sword training center i built using what was left of the shitload of money Kaiba gave me. I asked Justin if he wanted to help, but he declined, saying his own fighting style is unique, and doesnt want anyone to exploit the weaknesses.

I gotta give the guy some credit for helping me defeat Ashiro. I still played Duel Monsters afterward, participating in local tournaments held at the Game shop, where Yugi lived. Yugi decided to be tournament director, for he didnt want any of the local duelists to duel him more often than he needs to. I still duel with the rest of the gang, Honda and Jonouchi for example, and in rare cases, Anzu.

Finally i can get on with my life... as normal as things go in Domino City.


End file.
